Sash stops are used in jamb liners to limit the uppermost travel of the lower sash and the lowermost travel of the upper sash. Sash stops are also used to carry nails that are driven into a window frame during assembly to fix upper and lower positions of the jamb liners within the frame. A preferred way of driving such nails is by slamming a sash to its limit of travel against a pair of stops as the window is assembled into its frame. This quickly sets both stop nails and accurately locates the ends of the jamb liners within the frame.
Although sash stops have been proposed to accomplish all this, problems remain. Sash stops mounted on flange edges of jamb liners fall from their mountings as jamb liners are handled before window assembly, and missing sash stops must be manually replaced. Previous sash stops have not been easily varied in length to satisfy the needs of different window assemblies. Also, prior art sash stops have deviated from manufacturing tolerances and have added too much to the cost of window assemblies.
We have devised a sash stop that solves all these problems. Our sash stop is reliable, effective, variable in length, inexpensive, able to meet manufacturing tolerances, and able to stay in place during preassembly handling.